Wild Pixie
by Kithrin
Summary: Ranma comes away from Jusenkyo with a not quite standard curse, and a little extra. How will Nerima deal with the change? No pairings decided.
1. The Worlds Meet

Wild Pixie

Chapter One: The Worlds Meet

Time, space, there exist many timelines, and many versions of space. We call these alternate dimensions. Physical laws, abilities, even the existence of magic, can be different between them.

In one world there existed monsters, some of them possessing tremendous power, these monsters were friends, and companions to many. They were also used to aid humans in many occupations.

In another there existed powerful humans and a set of cursed springs.

-Four months ago Monster World.-

Granity was exploring an ancient ruin. All the while she was thinking about her lost companion Big Blue. It was a rumor; a rumor that stated that this ruin has something that was capable of splitting fused monsters apart, if that was true she would have her trusted companion back.

She walked through the complex for over an hour, until she found a room with what looked like a heavily modified shrine. The shrine was complex, and looked more modern than most. Most shrines consist of a round stone platform, four evenly spaced stone pillars, and a low stone alter with a button. This one contained something only found in these ancient ruins, computers. From her time working with Mu she had gained a rudimentary knowledge of their use, and the language that the computers use. She is shocked to discover that the computers are still functioning, and the separation program actually exists. She quickly loaded it up, and reads some of the research notes.

As she brushed her short green hair from her blue eyes, she saw that the procedure worked, so she loaded up the program with a delay. She quickly moved to the center of the raised platform, and with a last look at the rocky section of her left arm, she waited until the computers started. As the program started she was enveloped in a bright light, and when it faded two figures could be seen.

One looked a lot like Granity, but with pink bat like wings instead of rocky grey, what looked like a pink fur halter top with a heart shaped section showing skin of the top part of her breasts to under the collar bone by a few inches instead of one made of rock, no rock tiara, fur on her forearms and lower legs, a pink flesh tail with a triangle at the tip instead of her previous rocky one, and her horns that went up from her head and bent forward ninety degrees turned from rock to horn. Her blue eyes became grey, her hair red, and her lips had darkened from a cherry red to a dark nearly black red. Her height remained the same at approximately five foot six inches.

The second figure was over ten feet tall if he was an inch. He was a blue color, had white designs on his forearms and legs, and looked to be made of solid stone.

"Big Blue, answer me!" the Granity look alike yelled while trying to shake the rocky one awake.

His eyes slowly widened as he saw who was trying to shake him to pieces. "Pixie! How!" Big Blue responded.

"I found a way to separate us, I'm glad it worked," she replied with a smile. "Now let's get out of here."

Big Blue nodded, and went to wait by the door while Pixie walked to the computer console to turn everything off, and that's when things went wrong. The bank of computers, not maintained since the place was shut down, exploded knocking Pixie out and sending her flying onto the stone platform. The platform, getting nonsensical instructions from the remains of the computers activated, and with a multicolored lightshow, Pixie vanished.

-Jusenkyo seconds later-

The guide heard a loud splash, and ran toward the springs, upon arriving he could have swore he saw a faint glow coming from the spring of drowned girl, but upon seeing no body, and no customer decided that it must have been a rock that fell in. Unknown to him, somebody did fall in and drown, but certain types of beings, and residual energies, don't react well with Jusenkyo magic.

-Four months later-

Two figures were battling above the springs, and as in many timelines of this specified dimension a man went into one spring and came out a panda. He sucker punched his son that was in shock from seeing what happened to his father into a spring. The boy crawled out of the spring, and upon hearing the guide tell him it was the spring of drowned girl opened her Gi and screamed when he saw breasts.

_`Oh give it a rest.`_

Ranma instantly stopped screaming, and started looking around for the person who spoke to him. Upon seeing no one he ran to the guide and demanded an explanation. Upon receiving the standard Jusenkyo explanation and changing back he asked the guide, "I thought I heard a voice just before I stopped screaming who was it?"

The guide scratched the back of his head as he responded, "I no know, nobody ever hear voices from falling in spring."

`_Interesting.`_

"There it is again!" he shouted.

The guide started to edge away from the obviously deranged person.

_`Oh give it a rest; it's obvious that he can't hear me. My name is Pixie, and it looks like you're stuck with me, and try thinking at me, it'll prevent people from thinking you're crazy.`_ Pixie said harshly.

`_Like this?`_ Ranma responded mentally.

_`Yes, I can hear you perfectly.`_

"Boy, why are you wasting time talking? Guide, can you take us somewhere we can get supplies?" the now Human Genma said.

Amazon village close by, two day walk, but you no want go there," the guide responded.

"That will do, let's get going," Genma said. The trio set off, and walked until night fell. The guide stayed as far away from the obviously crazy boy as he could.

They made camp near a river, and as per their usual routine Ranma went for water. Forgetting his curse for a second he submerged his hand into the water with a canteen. By the light of the full moon he saw his now her cursed form for the first time, it was nearly as tall as her male form, had red hair, seemingly had lips of a dark nearly black red, grey eyes, and sharp inch and a half long red nails on her fingers. While her male face was one that, in general, had the look of natural good humor, her current face looked like someone whom crossing would be a bad idea. After shaking her head she finished filling the canteens, and the pot. She brought them back to the camp, and put the pot on the fire to cook the last of their rice.

_`Amazing, a full body transformation, and all due to falling in a pool of water,` _ Pixie sent softly.

_`You wouldn't think so if it happened to you,`_ Ranma responded angrily.

_`Technically it is,' _Pixie pointed out.

Ranma simply grumbled under his breath as he served the rice.

Pixie was both slightly amused, and alarmed at the food stealing competition between father and son, when she asked about it her alarm grew as she heard that this is the way it has almost always been. Genki had pretty much removed her hatred of the human race, but she was considering bringing it back specifically for Genma.

After the meager meal was finished the three bedded down for the night, and as Ranma fell asleep, she dreamed.

Ranma found himself male, and in an empty plane which stretched as far as the eye could see.

A voice sounded out from behind him, "So, we finally meet 'face to face.'"

Ranma spun around and saw a good looking woman that looked a lot like his cursed form except with quite a few extra parts such as wings, a tail, horns, and fur.

"Who are you?" Ranma asked

"Pixie, who else has been speaking to you for nearly the whole damn day?"

Ranma blinked at that and asked, "How?"

"I don't know, but I have been in you ever since you fell in that pool of water."

"No, I mean why don't I look like you? With the horns and stuff, the guide said that I assume the form of what drowned in the spring. I have some of your features, but not others," Ranma asked.

"I don't know, perhaps something interfered with the curse?" Pixie responded shrugging.

"So what exactly are you? You're definitely not human," Ranma asked.

Pixie looked at Ranma in shock, how could he not know? Granted, pixies are not the most Populous monsters, but they are certainly not the rarest.

"I'm a pixie, a type of monster, but how could you not know this?" the winged woman asked.

"Monsters? Monsters don't exist, well except for the human type."

"I'm going to try something," Pixie said before concentrating, and sending images of the monsters she had met. She accidentally sent her entire battle with Genki and friends along with the images.

"I don't know of any of the creatures you showed me, but could you teach me to do those cool techniques you did?" Ranma asked excitedly.

Pixie couldn't believe her ears, not seeing a pixie is one thing, not seeing ANY monsters must mean that where she is now they don't exist. Then she thought about the request for teaching him, and decided to give it a try, especially since her survival, such as it was, is entirely dependent on his. The rest of the night in the dreamscape was filled with instruction of a technique, one that he seemed to master just before the strain of maintaining the dreamscape became too much, and they both drifted off to more normal dreams.

The next day started with Genma trying to kick his son awake, and with a lucky shot he succeeded, sending her into a nearby tree.

"It is too early in the morning for this crap, pops," Ranma said. she then decided to try her new technique out on her father, so she started concentrating her energy into her hands and, with a motion of her hand threw a thick disk like energy projectile at her father with a cry of, "Torpedo!" Immediately after she did that she fell to her knees exhausted, and watched the shot hit her father in the stomach .

_`Nice shot, but you're going to have to work on your stamina otherwise you won't be able to use it when it's needed,`_ Pixie sent.

'_Thank you sensei, I will try` _Ranma replied.

"Boy! Where did you learn…" Genma started to rant while holding his stomach, but when he saw the condition his son was in stopped, and merely said, "I'm disappointed you kept that from me, and that a single use of it rendered you into this state. I'll need to work on your ki, so that you won't pass out using it in a fight. Now where and when did you learn it?"

"Last night, dream sensei," Ranma replied without thinking, still trying to catch his breath.

_`Gee, thanks for the credit,`_ Pixie sent wryly, but the humor behind it was also transmitted.

"A dream sensei huh? Anyway, new exercise before bed every night, create a ball of ki using the same method you used for the attack, and hold them as long as possible without launching it, now pack up, we need to get to the village the guide told us about tomorrow, he left when you were sleeping saying he would meet us there." Genma said as he put on his pack. Ranma on the other hand worked slower than normal, simply because she used most of her energy for that one attack. As soon as she was packed Genma set off at a fair clip with his son turned daughter struggling to keep up. It got easier as the day progressed as her ki continued to replenish. By the time they arrived at the village she was moving almost normally, but starved. The two were also soaked from a sudden rain shower. They entered the village and saw the guide talking to an extremely old, extremely short woman on a stick. They also saw a table of food, and rushed towards it.

Ranma was brought up short by about half the distance when Pixie mentally 'shouted,' _`Ranma stop! They must have had a reason for putting the food out, and it's not a good idea to eat food that they might have plans for, especially since we are outnumbered over fifty to one.`_

Ranma, after talking with Pixie for over twenty four hours had realized that she had more wisdom than she did, so instead of filling her belly with the delicious looking feast decided to move toward the guide, and old woman to get a better view of a fight taking place on a large suspended log.

"So this is the one you told me about, tell me boy, are you still hearing the voice?" the old woman asked.

Ranma nodded slowly as he asked, "How did you know?"

"The guide told me about his two most recent customers, as long as you don't cause trouble you are immune to the kiss laws due to the touch of insanity the spring gave you, since you seem mostly harmless," the old woman said kindly.

_`Insanity?` _Ranma thought to Pixie.

_`Go along with it for now, besides in general, hearing voices that nobody else can is often considered a sign of the condition, but not in your case since you know the cause. I would ask about what happens if your father causes the trouble though,`_ She responded.

"Err, thanks, but what happens if pops causes the problem?" Ranma asked jerking a finger at the aforementioned panda.

The old woman sighed as she responded, "well child he will have to face the consequences of his eating the first prize, and he will probably be forced to work off the crime…"

A loud crash of a bonbori hitting the prize table, scattering the food, and knocking the panda eating at it on his backside. A purple haired girl stalked up to Ranma and said via the guide, "Why your panda eat my prize?"

"You mean my Jusenkyo cursed father?" Ranma responded after a brief discussion with Pixie.

"Panda, you I kill," the girl screamed in Chinese, and attacked the panda.

_`I know I'm gonna regret this,`_ Ranma sent to Pixie.

A mental sigh drifted to Ranma as she figured out what she was about to do. She sent some advice before she did what she planned, _`Try to lower the power of the attack, perhaps that will prevent you from collapsing.`_

Ranma managed to the attack at half power, and launched it at his father with a cry of "Torpedo!" The attack struck Genma on his head this time, knocking him out. A squad of Amazons quickly took him to a cage, and locked him in.

Ranma was still standing, a bit shakily after that attack, but it was obvious to any observer that she was in no condition to fight.

"Thank you child, that could have turned out badly if your father had won. Why don't you join us at the feast, and then we can decide your father's punishment," the old woman said.

Just then Ranma's stomach growled loud enough to be heard from a distance of three feet. The old woman chuckled and said, "It appears we have an answer, so come sit, and eat."

During the meal the discussion of Genma's punishment was floating around, The Purple haired girl whom was named Shampoo, was of the opinion that a quick death was best. Most of the elders thought forcing him to plant crops for a month would be best. The old woman whose name was found to be Cologne made an offer to Ranma, "Since you are probably going to be stuck here until your father's punishment is complete, how about I help you condition your body so that you don't pass out after only a couple of the attacks you used on your father?"

_`What do you think Pixie?`_ Ranma asked.

_`We do need to work on that issue, considering the energy drain I don't dare teach you another attack until you can handle this one. She probably wants to figure out how it's done so her people could duplicate it, but other than that it sounds like a plan, unless you want to abandon your father here. Oh, and be polite,`_ Pixie replied, and gave an odd suggestion on how to word the response.

Ranma thought about it for a second then replied, _`Tempting, but no he's the only family I have.`_

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm going to have to accept. At present that move is useless except as a desperation strike," Ranma said, to Cologne in a tone of deepest regret despite the smile on her face.

Cologne was disappointed, she was looking forward to training someone with such obvious potential, but why was she smiling like that? She smiled as the words, and not the tone penetrated. _Oh yes, this is going to be fun,_ she thought as she began to plan out the training for the boy turned girl.

The elders looked shocked that Cologne would offer to train an outsider, especially an outsider that was slightly disturbed as the guide had indicated, but held their piece until after the champions feast, and the boy, who had changed back before the feast, was shown where he could pitch his tent.

The elders confronted Cologne with one question, "Why are you training that disturbed boy?"

"Simple, because I'm curious about his potential, but don't worry I will not teach him any secret techniques, just ways of strengthening him to the point that he can use what he knows without harm. Besides, unbalanced or not he's powerful, and can be either an ally or enemy depending on how we treat him, imagine, a pure ki blast at his age," Cologne answered. She then noticed a blue glow coming from Ranma's tent. "Excuse me, I have to check on my student." She then hopped off to the tent.

When she arrived she saw Ranma holding a ball of ki that composed the torpedo attack steady in his hands with sweat pouring down his face as he tried to maintain them. Over the next two minutes they started to fade and eventually vanish.

"And what was that about?" Cologne asked, but in reality she had a suspicion as to the answer.

"Pops recommended that I do this every night to increase my ki," he answered.

"Not a bad suggestion, but you should rest. Tomorrow the hard work begins," Cologne said as she hopped away on her cane.

End Chapter One


	2. Pixie Meets the Tendo's

Wild Pixie

Chapter 2: Pixie Meets the Tendo's

AN: A Poll is up in my profile concerning Reyvateil Ranma's second book coming after its next chapter.

AN2: I've had some complaints about Akane's extreme temper in this, and i wish to point out that she had had an extra month of Kuno's challenge to make her far worse than cannon.

AN3 I rewatched the first episode with Pixie, and corrected the description of her torpedo attack

Two figures were fighting down a rain slick street in the Nerima ward of Tokyo. One was a red haired young woman with long nails, and the other was a panda. The two were exchanging rapid fire blows, and the Panda was getting the worst of the encounter.

"How dare you engage Ranma like that!" the red haired girl screamed.

/Now Ranma, it's a matter of family honor that this engagement with my friend Soun's daughters goes through!/ a sign the panda held up said, all the while he was thinking, _Jusenkyo was a mistake. Not only did I get cursed but Ranma seems to have developed a split personality as well as his own curse, and that second personality is both female and rebellious._

"The name's Lenneth, as I've told you a hundred times!" Lenneth Replied. `_Although I still don't see the point of not using Pixie, Ranma`_ she sent to her bodymate.

_`As I explained before, we would be a laughingstock if we used your species name as your personal name. That is why I snuck into a library to find you a name you would like and/or accept. Whops…`_ Ranma sent before Genma took advantage of the split second lapse in concentration to crack her over the head with the sign he was holding.

The sign broke leaving Lenneth slightly dazed and the panda finished the knockout process with a blow to the temple. He then picked up the now unconscious girl, slung her over his shoulder, and took off toward his friends house.

When he arrived he was surprised to see massive amounts of cement dust settling around the dojo, and coating that part of the yard. Taking a second to set the girl down he rooted through his son's pack he found the thermos that his son had taken to carrying, or more precisely his other personality had acquired it and his son merely kept it full of hot water. Splashing himself with the hot water he reverted himself back to human, but he failed to conserve it, so what would have normally been sufficient for three people was used up on one. Slinging the girl over his shoulder once again he knocked on the door, opening the door was a tall man with long black hair, and an impressive mustache.

"Genma my friend," the man said while grabbing the other man in a hug. The hug caused the girl on the fat man's shoulder to fall off, and the pain of the drop made her wake up.

"Ow, how dare you do that bastard," Lenneth said standing up.

"And you must be Ranma," the mustached man said, and moved in for a hug, a girl with short brown hair and dressed in a kimono stood in the doorway with narrowed eyes as she noticed something odd about their new guest.

"Don't touch me!" she said as she flipped away from the grabby man. "And my name is Lenneth."

"Lenneth, that's a girl's name isn't it? One of the Valkyries from Norse mythology if I'm not mistaken," the girl in the kimono said.

"Yes, so?" Lenneth replied.

"So, your female right?" the brown haired girl asked.

"I am, but Ranma's not," Lenneth said mysteriously.

"Huh?" the girl said intelligently.

"It's complicated," the red haired girl replied.

Soun interrupted, "A… Girl…?" he then looked at Lenneth's chest and saw the way the damp silk clung to her figure. His reaction was surprising to those that didn't know him, he fainted.

-A few minutes later-

Soun reopened his eyes to find his three daughters, the girl who called herself Lenneth, and his old friend. A damp washcloth was on his forehead, no doubt put there by his eldest child.

"Some fiancé daddy, he's a she!" Nabiki said scathingly.

Genma came in at that point carrying a kettle of hot water. "No, my son simply is taking the curse business to far!" He said, and dumped said kettle on the red haired girl.

Everyone present who did not know of the curse was shocked. Two of them, collapsed in a dead faint, a third developed a glowing red aura, and the fourth tried to fit what happened into her normal logical worldview.

"Pervert!" a girl with long black hair screamed, and lacking a convenient nearby heavy object tried to strike Ranma with her fist.

In another universe she might have succeeded, but due to Lenneth's dream training, and the month with the Amazons, the hesitation Ranma once felt at striking girls was virtually eliminated. The girl's attack was stopped short as Ranma kicked her fairly hard right below the sternum. An interesting fact about the location that he hit her, if struck hard enough it causes the victim to hyperventilate, and so she collapsed to her knees, and tried to get her breathing under control.

"Boy, how dare you strike a girl? I taught you better than that," Genma bellowed.

"The amazons taught me better than what you taught me, and also that some girls are as or more dangerous than many boys or men," Ranma replied while listing to the coaching of his body mate.

Nabiki's eyes narrowed, not only due to the fact that her sister was just beaten as easily as if Ranma was taking a walk in the park, but also due to the exchange between father and son. She is used to knowing the facts, and how people will react, an there are many differences between Ranma's attitudes, unconscious movements, conscious movements, and a myriad of other details that have a subtle, and not so subtle, difference from when Ranma introduced him/herself as Lenneth.

"Cheating pervert!" Akane yelled and proceeded to try once again to attack the pigtailed boy. This time she was met with a low power torpedo, which sent her out of the house through the open doors, across the yard and into the surrounding stone fence.

"How dare you!" Nabiki hissed at Ranma.

"What, defend myself? She attacked me twice with no reason, so what was I supposed to do? Something stupid like let her hit me?" Rama asked angrily.

Nabiki blinked at the question, just what did she expect him to do? Take a hit that could probably kill a normal person? The situation at school was degrading rapidly; just last week Akane started hitting the guys hard enough to put them in the hospital, some with broken bones. Three people this morning alone were sent to the hospital with broken ribs, and/or limbs. The violence at school was being covered up by the Kuno family connections, but if Akane attacked someone outside of the school, her sister could be in trouble with the law, especially if she attacked a non martial artist.

"Boy! Stop treating your potential fiancée like that!" Genma bellowed.

"The day I marry that psychopath is the day I die," Ranma replied evenly looking at the still crumpled form visible from where he was seated.

"Just for that comment I choose her to be your Tendo fiancée," Genma said smugly.

"No," Ranma said evenly.

"And what makes you think you have a choice?" Genma asked while smirking.

"I can always drop the Saotome name, go back to China, and live with those nice Amazons. They did say that I could go back at any time, as long as I ditch you that is," Ranma said smugly. "Since you told me mom died, leaving you pretty much cuts my ties to Japan, so going Ronin won't harm me much since I would be leaving the country." Ranma said the last part with a resigned calm, noticing not for the first time that Lenneth's personality was rubbing off on him a bit.

Genma and Nabiki were shocked to hear someone talk so easily about walking away from his family name.

"You wouldn't," Genma said.

"Give me an excuse, and I'm gone. I have stuck with you this long because at first I thought that this is how family's acted, but in my time with the amazons I saw how true families act. If you wish to push me to the point that the last bonds I have with you are gone, I will do what is needed," Ranma said coldly from deep within the soul of ice that her Amazon sensei taught him. That particular technique was not on the restricted list even though it could lead up to some of those maneuvers

"Fine, we will discuss the engagement later," Genma said.

Ranma nodded as the two fainted Tendo's started stirring, and Soun who was the first to awaken saw his friend and the male that the pretty young woman who came in the house with him nearby.

"What happened, where's the girl, and who's this boy?" Soun asked.

Ranma sighed and explained Jusenkyo, the effects, how it's reversed, and most of the details that he learned from the amazons leaving only a few choice bits out in the hopes that his father would run afoul of the missing pieces of information.

"So Lenneth is a split personality that you developed soon after you fell in to deal with the change?" Nabiki asked nervously since she didn't want her or her sisters engaged to a crazy person considering what another crazy person did to her sister.

"Not quite right, but I suppose that's the best explanation. For now at least," Ranma replied. _`Sorry Lenneth but it's not like they're going to understand our actual relationship,` _he sent to his bodymate with a sigh.

_`It will have to do for now,"_ she sent back_._

"Anyway son your problem isn't all that bad, there are my three… wait where's Akane?" Soun asked.

Ranma jerked his thumb to where Akane was still out cold, and replied "Out there, she seems to have some issues with my existence and attacked me twice."

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY LITTLE GIRL?" Soun yelled with his head expanding into a large demonic presence.

Ranma didn't flinch however, since after a month with the amazons, and nearly two with Lenneth he had seen many scarier displays of temper, mainly from the Pixie. "Not impressed Mister Tendo, and if you don't want you daughter hurt than you should teach her not to attack strangers," Ranma said coldly.

Soun was shocked that the pigtailed boy had dismissed his demon head trick so easily, but he wasn't going to let him get away with hurting his daughter. "Get out, I don't want you back here until you apologize to Akane," Soun said angrily.

"Fine, then since I will never apologize, this ends the Saotome Tendo pact, thanks Mister Tendo," Ranma said calmly while getting up.

Ranma's words hit the Tendo patriarch hard, almost as hard as it did the Saotome patriarch. They both realized that as long as Soun's pronouncement stood, the pact would be nearly impossible to fill.

"Just apologize boy, it's not worth losing the pact over," Genma commanded.

"Why should I? She simply attacked me without reason, if anything I deserve one from her," Ranma said over his shoulder as he made his way over to his pack.

"Enough of this foolishness you will apologize to my daughter," Soun demanded.

"No," Ranma said simply while putting his pack on and adjusting it for maximum comfort.

Akane, who had regained consciousness in the middle of the argument stumbled through the door at this point, and stopped when she saw the boy who had blasted her to kingdom come. "You Pervert! I challenge you!"

"Fine, let's take it outside, your father demanded I leave until I apologize for defending myself, which won't happen," Ranma said as he walked out the door.

The rest of the household and Genma quickly followed the boy. When they emerged they saw him standing in the middle of the street waiting. Akane quickly moved to stand ten feet away from him, and dropped into a fighting stance.

"You know this will end the same way the last two times you attacked right?" Ranma said.

"You cheated, there is no other way for you to have won! And I wasn't ready, besides you were being a pervert for pretending to be a girl!" the Blue-black haired girl screamed.

"Whatever makes you feel better to think, and as to not being ready, that means you are a fool or a liar, for only a fool attacks before there are ready, and only a liar proclaims they are not ready if they are," the boy replied with the most infuriating smirk Akane had ever seen.

Akane lost it when she heard those words, and quickly rushed him, a quick beginner foot sweep later and she had road rash on her face.

"Stop cheating!" Akane demanded as she got up to try again.

"How do you cheat in a style called anything goes? Besides that was a move I learned when I was six," Ranma responded.

With an inarticulate growl Akane attacked again, this time trying tackle, only to have Ranma move out of the way, and deliver a spin kick to her back sending her moving forward faster than she anticipated. This time her crash was more spectacular, and caused a wardrobe malfunction with Akane's gi, as the friction with the caused the ties that held it closed to snap, leaving the gi open.

Soun stalked up to Ranma, and bellowed angrily, "How dare you hit my baby girl!"

"How dare YOU interrupt a challenge match?" Ranma returned heatedly while keeping an eye on his opponent, who upon realizing she was flashing her bra to the world ran into the house. "Anyway, since your daughter apparently forfeited, and you made it clear I'm not welcome this is goodbye."

Soun gritted his teeth at the attitude he was receiving, but even with his over protective streak he had noticed that his daughter never denied that she attacked him. He also felt shame that he had tried to interrupt a challenge match like he did.

"I take back what I said about the apology, so come inside and let's discuss the engagement pact," Soun said through gritted teeth.

Ranma wanted desperately to just walk away, but without a reason, he was obligated by honor to at least try to make the pact work. He realized that he was standing in the street alone, and everyone else had gone inside. He quickly shook his head and moved inside while sending to Lenneth, _`I hope they give us an excuse to drop this engagement.`_

`_Me to, but if it was me I would've walked away by now. If you are determined to try it though you could leave it open for now, so you could get to know the sisters better then make your choice,`_ Lenneth responded.

Upon entering the house and sitting beside his father at the table Soun said to him, "These are my daughters Nabiki who is seventeen, Kasumi who is nineteen, and Akane whom you fought who is sixteen. Choose one and she'll be your fiancée."

"Oh he wants Akane," Kasumi quickly said.

"Sorry big sis, but he already said he'd die rather than marry her, so she's out of the running," Nabiki said sadly, as she would've liked to shove him off on her younger sister as well.

"Oh," Kasumi said.

"Ranma…" Soun began angrily.

"I will never marry someone who acts like her, she attacked me without warning or reason, calls cheat when she loses fairly, and just plain pisses me off," Ranma interrupted. A quick sending of _`Help!`_ got Lenneth to help word the next part of his argument, "I think it best if we leave it open, since they are both unique we should get to know each other before making a life altering decision. It also has the best chance to make your daughters happy; you do want them to be happy don't you?"

Soun nodded at Ranma's words and realized that what he said was correct, well the latter part at least. "Fine, we will leave it open until one of the girls steps up for the engagement," Soun said much to the surprise of his friend.

"But Soun…" Genma began.

"Genma my daughters' happiness is important, the contract will be fulfilled, but it will just take a bit of time," Soun interrupted.

"What is that pervert doing here?" Akane yelled as she came into the room. "Don't worry I'll remove him," she declared and started to attack.

"Akane, stop the Saotomes will be our guests for a while, and since you lost the challenge match you will not attack either of them without permission, got that?"

"But…"

"Akane that's enough, he beat you fair and square, so until I deem your ready for a rematch you will not attack him," Soun demanded, a trace of the authority that he used to have before his wife died returning to his voice.

Ranma looked at the rapidly darkening sky, and said "Mister Tendo, I think I'm going to call it a day early, it's been a long day, where will me and pops sleep?"

"Don't you want dinner?" Kasumi asked.

With the mention of food Ranma's stomach growled as he realized that he was hungry since he hadn't eaten all day. "I almost forgot that pops was too cheap to feed us today," Ranma replied. "Thank you for offering."

Kasumi nodded, and left the room to check on the food she had on the stove, thankful that what she was cooking needed time considering what went on that day left her with little time to be in the kitchen.

Soon the meal was dished out, and everyone was eating, Genma had learned the hard way that the amazons had pounded a backbone into his son, and many things that he could get away with before, such as the stealing from his son's plate, earns him one of Ranma's energy attacks.

During the meal Lenneth decided to speak with Ranma because now that things had settled down, the distraction wouldn't be harmful. Before that happened however Ranma accidentally knocked his glass of ice water on himself, changing into his female body. Lenneth assumed control as per the deal, and after adjusting to the change in circumstance sent, _`Ranma, now that your reserves have increased to a fair level, I think it's time I taught you another of my skills, we'll start tonight.`_

_`Cool, what one?`_ Ranma sent excitedly.

_`I'll show you tonight,` _Lenneth sent with a smile.

That comment elicited random muttering from Ranma as Lenneth finished the food in front of her, and mindful of the fact that they were guests, restricted her meal to what she needed, and didn't try to eat everything in sight, Nabiki's eyes narrowed again as she noticed the shift in mannerisms, and speech patterns.

_That is more than an alternate personality,_ Nabiki thought. "Tell me Lenneth, what are you to Ranma?"

"Good question, complicated answer, and I don't feel like going through it right now," the renamed Pixie said. Her meal finished Lenneth Picked up her dishes, moved into the kitchen, and deposited them in the sink. This action surprised Kasumi whom is the one that normally did all the chores, and forced her to reevaluate the potential of the perspective fiancé.

"Mister Tendo where will Genma, and I be sleeping?" Lenneth asked politely.

"I will show you," Kasumi replied.

"I can find it myself if you tell me where it is, besides you don't want to leave your food unattended with Genma nearby," the pixie responded.

Kasumi was uncertain what to make of that comment. Well at least until she saw Genma looking at her plate as if he was waiting for something, so with a sigh, and inwardly counseling herself that she wasn't being rude since she was asked to do it this way replied, "It's the guest room, first door on the left as soon as you make it up the stairs."

"Thank you," Lenneth replied, and left the room to grab her pack and head upstairs, for she had a feeling tomorrow would be a long day.


	3. School Day Blues

Wild Pixie

Chapter 3: School Day Blues

AN: Ranma has learned from both Lenneth and the amazons so his ideas about hitting girls is near nonexistent, so don't expect him to take some of the crap from girls that he used to, also consider how often Lenneth allowed herself to be pushed around.

AN2: Akane has had an extra month, or more, of Kuno and the hoard, so her temper is most likely worse for it.

Lenneth woke the next day pleased at the progress her bodymate and student had made during the night. He had learned her next planned skill, and now only needed practice to make it truly his. Of course she had also benefited from the combination as her hand to hand skills were now far superior to what they had been, far superior in fact to most monsters.

Before she could finish waking Genma had grabbed her and threw her out the window and into the koi pond. The shock of landing in the cold water made her wake up fully, and she got out just in time to launch the attack she showed Ranma the night before, and so with a shout of, "Lightning!" she zapped him with several thousand volts, in a display of blue lightning.

`_Nice shot Lenneth, but could you get some hot water so I can show how… little we care for being awakened this early, and this method, again?`_ Ranma sent across their link.

`_Sure, give me a minute,` _she responded while adopting a fairly nasty smirk, that made Genma fairly nervous, before heading inside. Upon entering she headed to the kitchen and with a nodded greeting turned on the hot water tap. Splashing herself with the water thus triggered the change, and caused Ranma to assume control. He turned the facet off before greeting Kasumi himself and leaving the room.

As he entered the yard he saw Genma waiting impatiently. "Are we going to do this this morning or not?" the fat man said peevishly.

"You know pops, I _**really**_ don't like being thrown out of the window, especially this early in the mornin," Ranma growled out.

"Now boy…" Genma began nervously, because ever since Ranma trained with those woman who made him work their fields Ranma had been near uncontrollable, and he had acquired an uncanny knack for hitting him with the ki attacks that Genma had NOT taught Ranma, Genma's eyes widened as he remembered the newest technique Ranma had shown this morning, just as blue lightning hit him once again, but this time it was followed up by a thick blue disk-like energy projectile that Ranma called torpedo.

Genma grimaced at the pain the two attacks, far stronger than before the Amazon village, but he saw a weakness that had started developing since then, Ranma's hand to hand skills had marginally decreased due to his new reliance on ki attacks, not significantly, but it was a disturbing trend that the training he had given the boy had been wasted like that.

As Ranma started to walk back into the house Genma spoke up, "Boy, we need to talk about your new techniques." Genma sat sown on the ground and motioned Ranma to do the same. As soon as Ranma was seated he continued, "I understand you want to practice your new techniques, _but_ you seem to be relying on them, and letting my martial arts training slip, so tomorrow I want you to seal those ki techniques for our morning spars. Remember, our style is based on adaptability and flexibility, you are starting to get predictable with your new techniques."

Ranma thought about it for a second, and recalled the trip back; he had not really sparred with his old man the entire trip instead, he mainly relied on the torpedo attack for a quick win.

"As much as I don't wanna admit it, your right, I've been slacking on the hand to hand with the new abilities I learned, but for today you need an object lesson... LIGHTNING!" and Ranma suited action to words and for a few seconds Genma skeleton appeared to be visible before Genma collapsed smoking.

`_Your father was right about something?`_ Lenneth sent

`_Had to happen at least once," _he responded.

"Oh my," Kasumi said as she watched Ranma walk away from the smoking man, and put a sign out that said 'no smoking.'

"Kasumi, is the bath free?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, I believe so," she responded absentmindedly, glad that Ranma gave her the excuse to put the no smoking sign up, she never really liked that habit of her fathers.

Ranma retrieved his bathing supplies from his oversized backpack before moving toward the bathroom, just as he reached the door Akane stepped out. She, upon seeing the boy that had beat her, acquired an angry expression on her face, and she snapped out, "What do _you_ want?"

"A bath now that you're out," Ranma responded casually.

"As if I would let a BOY like you…" The dark haired girl started.

"I have _no_ clue as to what your problem is, as the only thing we did to you is defend ourselves from you, and you had been after us since we got here, what in the HELL did we do to deserve that?" Ranma asked angrily.

"You're a boy," Akane answered as if it was obvious.

"And?"

"And what?" Akane asked confused.

What did _we_ do to _you_," Ranma asked with narrowed eyes.

"You hit me…"

"After you attacked me, and I want to know why you did that," Ranma said, refusing to let the issue pass.

Akane was, momentarily, at a loss for words, but her instincts, engraved over the past months by Kuno and the hoard that he leads, which now includes almost every boy in the school, many who actually have no interest in her, but who just want the challenge to be over, caused her to strike out at Ranma with yell of, "It's becouse you're a pervert!"

Once again the backbone literally beat into him by Cologne, and figuratively by Lenneth showed, as he grabbed her wrist, and using her own momentum, threw her into the wall across from the bathroom.

Ranma, remembered the manners also beat into him, put up the occupied sign and proceeded to bathe.

The fathers, who had noticed the confrontation, had different responses. The mustached one gathered his stunned daughter in his arms and started crying that his guest wouldn't stop hurting his baby, and started to actually rethink the engagement, not sure if he wanted a son-in-law that would hurt his daughter so casually. The fat one had other ideas. He noticed that Nabiki was coming to take her bath, and with a flash of what _he _called brilliance removed the occupied sign and slipped it to where it hangs when not in use. He then pulled his friend, and incidentally Akane, to the corner so he can watch the result.

Nabiki, who is not normally all that awake in the morning, failed to notice the fact that Ranma's clothes were already in the hamper, nor did she really notice anything different in the furo, until she opened the door, dressed in her birthday suit, and a male voice yelled out, slightly panicked and outraged, "Hey! Whatcha doing?"

The male voice caused her to take stock of the bathroom. Bathing supplies check, furo filled check, embarrassed male figure already in tub che… What a minute! Her thoughts derailed and woke her up quite well. She took a minute to appreciate the view before realizing that she was also naked, and quickly moved back to the changing area. She then angrily shouted, "You really should put the occupied sign up," as she got dressed.

"I _did_ Ranma's response floated out.

That got Nabiki's attention, and cooled her temper slightly. "It wasn't up," she answered coldly.

"Your sister must've removed it then as revenge for me not letting her hit me, again," Ranma's irritated response came back.

The girl's eyes narrowed, because this probably meant that Ranma hit her sister, again, but the words, while they make sense didn't sit right with her. As she finished getting dressed a thought occurred to her, her sister wouldn't do it, she thinks anything relating to the male gender and sex is perverted, her father seemed to be losing enthusiasm for the engagement after Ranma had beaten up Akane the day before, but there is one person who, assuming Ranma isn't lying, would, and could do it easily. She thought of how Ranma acted since he got there and have yet to notice him lying, but she had caught Genma lying a few times before, during, and after dinner. Her mind made up at the most likely person to blame she walked out, rehung the sign, and looked around. Sure enough, she easily noticed the tip of a handkerchief covered head poking from around the corner. "Genma, take down the occupied sign again, and you will regret it," the girl with the pageboy hair snapped out before heading to the kitchen to warn her sister of Genma's plan.

Soun, who was tending his daughter looked at Genma in surprise, and noticed the smug expression on his face. "Why did you do that Saotome?" he yelled going into a small scale demon head, with his head only being three times as large, but with the same snakelike tongue, and smoke from nostrils and mouth.

"I figured that if your daughters and my son got a look at what they would be getting if they married, they would hurry it along," Genma explained hastily.

Akane, who had regained her senses when her father yelled let her anger loose, and she bolted upwards with a cry of, "Pervert!" and took a swing at the elder Saotome. Unfortunately, she was attacking another world class martial artist, while her own skills were above average, even possibly at the top ten percent of martial artists in Japan, combined with the fact that she was still slightly woozy , made the results a foregone conclusion. Genma was easily, even from his sitting position able to evade it by going into a roll.

It is a well known fact that angry people have a hard time with controlling themselves, Newtonian physics also say that once in motion something stays in motion unless enacted by an equal or greater force, so her uncontrolled full powered swing unfortunately demonstrated the properties of momentum and carried her into a twist causing her to hit her father right in the face, dispelling the mini demon head, and sending him into a nearby wall. Akane never noticed as she took off after the fat man who had decided, like usual, that discretion was the better part of valor. During his run, he had a flash of insight, that perhaps his son had a point about the youngest Tendo.

Meanwhile Ranma had finished his bath, and noticed that Soun was knocked out, picked him up and brought him to his room. He then made his way to the kitchen, only to find the two older Tendo sisters talking in it. "Mornin' Kasumi, Nabiki. You might want to check on your father someone knocked him out, I put him in his bed so he can rest," he said

"Oh my, I hope he'll be all right. I'll check on him right now, can you watch the food Nabiki?" Kasumi said, right before she left the room before her sister could answer the question.

Ranma saw Nabiki glance uncertainly at the food, so he said, "I'll take care of it."

Nabiki looked greatfully at Ranma and decided to let him know who really moved the sign. "Ranma, the one who removed the sign this morning was your father, so we had better call out when we want to take a bath, so this doesn't happen again."

Ranma nodded as Kasumi came in, and took over the cooking duities with a small thank you.

"The food will be ready soon, why don't you two get your stuff for school ready while I set the table?" Kasumi suggested.

"School?" Ranma asked cringing.

`Go along with it, I at least want, and need, information about this world, and you need some education as well if what little I've seen of this city is correct,` the pixie sent.

Ranma sighed, he had learned quickly that Lenneth was a fair bit wiser than him, so he said before either Nabiki, or Kasumi could say anything, "I need supplies, I haven't been to school in several years."

"Oh, your father had already asked for us to find a book bag for you, its loaded up next to the door," Kasumi said of handedly.

As Ranma grumbled about interfering fathers as he moved out of the kitchen, Nabiki was thinking about how Ranma went from cringing about school to a depressed acceptance. _Lenneth,_ she thought of as a possible explanation for the attitude shift. She then departed the kitchen as well to finish getting ready for school by calling her assistants to tell them of the new factor in the school and to, perhaps, use the fact that Ranma had defeated her sister multiple times to stop the morning fights. The fights had always produced an income, but Akane's attitude resulting from the fights, had gotten worse this past month, as she saw from how she handled Ranma's arrival.

Kasumi on the other hand was considering what Nabiki had told her of Genma's plans, and found the circumstances unpleasant as if Ranma was the dishonorable sort could use the situation to… Kasumi shook her head dispelling the thought, mostly, as she finished cooking, and grabbed a pinch of what she calls her 'revenge spice.' She then loaded up a tray with the dishes, and went to the family room where both families were gathered to eat. As she dished out the food she added the extra spice to the sometimes panda's miso soup.

The two Saotome's ate quickly, as they stole from each other's dishes… at least the solid parts of it. Genma was more careful than Ranma, simply because the, from his point of view, fictitious Lenneth had proven to be… less than amused at the morning food thefts.

The little time involved for the morning meal passed quickly, and it was soon time to leave. Nabiki paused at the door, she normally would let her sister take Ranma to school, but considering how they had been arguing lately she yelled out, "Hurry up Ranma, I'll show you the way to school."

Ranma sighed as he approached with Akane on his heels and with a pair of thermoses in his hands. Lenneth thought it might be best to inform the administration about his condition and get her name registered next to his own.

Akane on the other hand was going with them to prevent the pigtailed boy from doing anything perverted to her sister. She, due to her pride conveniently forgot that he had soundly defeated her every time they fought.

On the path to the school the two girls found themselves on the street as the pigtailed boy waled on the fences with as much ease as they walked on the road.

"Why are you up there?" Akane asked hotly.

"Balance training," Ranma answered simply.

"Well get down its embarrassing!" Akane shouted.

"No," the black haired boy said dismissively.

"ARG!" the blue haired boy screamed before she punched the fence, bending it and causing Ranma to have to jump off before he fell off the now mangled fence.

Ranma just glared at her before moving down to the next undamaged part, and just as he was about to leap…

*SPLASH*

A soaked Lenneth took her place as an old woman washing the sidewalk got him/her with a ladle full of water. Lenneth glared at the old woman and ground out, "Watch where you're splashing."

"Sorry dear, my eye sight is going in my old age," she responded.

The former Pixie merely sighed and set off in the direction she assumed school laid on the ground.

Both Akane, and Akane after a second to remember the curse, hurried to ketch up.

"So, why are you going to school as a girl Ranma? Stop being a pervert," Akane said angrily.

Lenneth didn't bother dignifying the comment with a reply as she studiously ignored the angry girl.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" said angry girl screamed as she took a swing at the red haired one.

Lenneth quickly moved back and pointed her index finger at Akane and calmly said, "Lightning," and letting loose what looked like a cluster of small blue lightning bolts which created a shocking experience for the target, in this case a now slightly charred and smoking Akane.

Lowering her hand the deity named redhead tuned away and continued on her way, leaving the two sisters behind.

Nabiki sighed, and helped her twitching sister up, and noticing that she was in no shape to deal with her admirers today dragged her into the nearby clinic which was only a block away. She quickly explained to the doctor who was holding a skeleton that Akane had encountered some high voltage after attacking the wrong person. Leaving the confused doctor behind she found a silver lining in this mornings mess, and congratulated herself on taking bets for the next fights a day early, virtually nobody put money on her not showing, so she made a almost clean sweep, AND she can use the fact that when a boy DID defeat her she hated the boy more as a possible way to stop the morning fights, hopefully if the fights stop she could work on getting Akane a more balanced view on boys, and cut down on hospital expenses incurred if she keeps attacking Ranma/Lenneth.

When she got to school she paused, the landscape looked like a warzone. Craters littered the landscape, with boys scattered as if they were ground zero to small explosions, some boys were charred, a boy in blue holding a stick of charcoal that might have been a bokken was in the second category, and some looked like they had been physically beaten up, in short it looked like someone had completely decimated the hoard, and unlike her sister she knew that many of the attackers wouldn't be part of the attacking group again until their bones healed.

She shook her head as the likely cause of this popped into her head and walked past the moaning and unconscious boys and into the school just as the ambulances arrived. Part of her thoughts centering around the fact that Lenneth and Ranma were actually holding back on her sister, and the rest of her thoughts had yen signs, a pretty girl who can fight like that? She could make a bundle in street fights, and with pictures, although she might have to share so as not to piss of a person who can do what she did to the mob outside.

Later that day, during lunch, she walked over to where Lenneth was eating her lunch, alone. Sitting next to her while unpacking her own she was surprised to see the red head looking at her suspiciously, but not saying anything. For the first time it occurred to her that her reputation around the school might have gotten told to the cursed individual, and even if she wasn't the type to listen to hearsay, the fact that almost EVERYONE probably told Lenneth the same thing, 'don't trust Nabiki'… well it doesn't look all that good for getting the red haired girls cooperation.

"What?" Nabiki asked innocently.

"What do you want?" Lenneth asked suspiciously.

"What makes you think I want anything besides getting to know my potential fiancée's other half better?" was the response.

"Your reputation precedes you, and I've seen enough proof to convince me to look for cameras at the dojo, and pretty much anywhere else. Also that you can't be trusted," the former monster answered roughly.

Outwardly Nabiki was calm, but inwardly she was cursing. She had forgotten that while it would mostly be hearsay there is enough evidence floating around to make it real she opened her mouth to respond and try to salvage something out of the situation when…

An annoyingly familiar voice shouted, "Hark my flame haired Valkarie come into my…"

Before he could finish he was interrupted by a shout of "TORPEDO!" and sent flying back into the land of dreams after getting struck but the blue disk of ki. Lenneth while recovering from the drain of that attack turned to Nabiki and asked, "How many pictures of me did you ALREADY sell to him?" She then packed up her empty bento and left before Nabiki could respond.

Nabiki frowned at the amount of damage already done to any sort of possible relationship between Ranma/Lenneth and herself. In order to reverse it she needed someone willing to truthfully vouch for her intentions, and she had nobody.

"Nabiki," speak of the devil or in this case subordinate, as a black haired, brown eyed girl of average height approached her position.

"Yes Rei?" she answered.

"We have had requests for pictures of the new girl, Lenneth, but she has proven fairly elusive, and we have gotten word that she'll be using the teacher locker room, and we don't dare use cameras in there anyway. So, what do we do boss?" the black haired girl asked.

"Decline, until further notice, she is already extremely suspicious of us, if we push it she might push back," Nabiki replied just as the bell signifying the end of lunch sounded. The day passed with Lenneth making sure Ranma paid attention during class, Ranma grumbling in her head, and in another classroom Nabiki was making plans. This proceeded until the bell for the last period sounded, and Nabiki had to concentrate on a test, and Lenneth had gym, or more precisely Ranma did. He had, fortunately explained the curse and multiple personality bit to the class during his introduction.

*Flashback*

"Today class we have a new student, Please come in and introduce yourselves," the teacher said.

Lenneth walked in and said after she stopped near the teachers desk and faced the class, "My name is Lenneth."

"I understand you have a… condition or two that the administration thinks needs to be shown to the class," the teacher said curiously.

Lenneth reached into her bag and produced two thermoses, one of hot water one of cold. Taking a cup of the hot water she poured it on her head changing control over to Ranma as she did. "My name is Ranma, and I have a curse that changes me to female with cold water, I had gotten splashed on the way to school today, and Lenneth… is I guess you can say, a different personality, almost a different person who is in control when the curse is activated by cold water." He then poured a cup of cold water on himself to bring Lenneth back out.

The class exploded with a bunch of accusations of perverseness, lewd questions about which way feels better, her sizes, HIS ahem size, and requests for dates for one form or another, all of which Lenneth ignored as the teacher recovered from his shock and tried to get the class back under control.

*End Flashback*

Ranma walked out of the teacher's locker room, and to the field where the class was setting up for a game of soccer. Ranma started playing, but was quickly told to find another physical activity to do as his presence made the teams completely unbalanced and made the game no fair for either side, so he worked through his katas for the period, and a few girls decided to pester their class Nabiki's subordinate for pictures of Ranma, bare-chested if possible, the subordinate, remembering that Lenneth was off limits told them that she'd ask Nabiki. Akane, who had returned past noon that day, noticed what the other girls were talking about and started to decry Ranma as a pervert and cheat because he couldn't beat her any other way. The girls, seeing the obvious skill, speed, and presumably strength, along with the twenty to thirty foot jumps, discounted her ramblings as jealousy and her developing androphobia.

The period ended for the class and Ranma was out of the school happy that it was over. his mood endured until, halfway home it started to rain causing Lenneth to glare at the sky for a second before tugging back to the dojo.


End file.
